


The forest is not the worst place to die.

by kwestieh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: About to Die, Angst and Tragedy, Deviates From Canon, Forests, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, One Shot, Sad Ending, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwestieh/pseuds/kwestieh
Summary: Of all the possible places to die, a forest is not the worst.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The forest is not the worst place to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wrote this for a school assignment, so there's very little detail. If you want a more descriptive story let me know in the comments. Thanks for reading!

Of all the possible places to die, a forest is not the worst. Sure, his body will probably not be found for a few years, and yes, help is 10 miles away, but in terms of scenery, it is a pretty good place. The trees are nice to look at. They are leafy and green, but not just one green, many greens. There is a dark green, a shade a wanna-be artist would call _avocado_. It’s nice. The colour makes him think of the rare mornings that he could have breakfast with his dad, where he would dig into the freezer for the sourdough loaf and make smashed avo toast. He notices other greens too, a bright spring green, that reminds him of the jealousy he felt for Allison when she and Scott first got together. A deeper green, the colour of raw broccoli, that reminds him of Scott’s mum, Melissa. His best friend’s mum really is great. She is the best, so strong and brave and caring.

He is looking at the ground now. There is green there too, but in a different way. The trees are so far away, so high up that they seem disconnected. They are the background, the side characters that bring the scene to life. The main characters are on the ground. He is watching them. The ants and bugs and little animals that make up the forest’s cycle of life. He feels them. Every piece of life in the little clearing he’s lying in. He is the beaded dew that rests upon saplings leaves, sparkling like jewels in the slowly fading afternoon sun. He is the ant that scurries underneath damp, dead leaves, carrying dried berries and twigs to his Queen. He is the owl that slowly wakes, hooting softly, announcing his presence to the world. He is life. He is death. He is… 

He is _cold_. It is getting darker now. The sky is changing, from bright blue to a gorgeous red. It is unfair, he thinks. The most beautiful day his tiny, crap hole of a town has ever experienced and he is dying.

He is dying, and no one knows. It is hard to think about, how soon it will be dark and all his friends, his father, teachers, schoolmates, they will all go to sleep and wake up and _no one will know_. Death is a weird thing to think about. He has never been scared of death; it is just another thing in life. The sky is blue, the grass is green, everything living dies. But now, now that he’s lying on the ground, in a tiny clearing, slowly bleeding out. Now he’s terrified. Because he doesn’t want to die. Not really. He wants to graduate. He wants to go to college. He wants to attend his father’s retirement party and tease him about being old. He wants to tell his crush how he feels. He wants to be the best man at his best friend’s wedding and ask his best friend to be the best man at his own wedding. He wants to _live_ and it is just so unfair that he can’t.

His face is wet now. Wet from his tears, wet from the cooling air landing on his burning skin, wet from the blood dripping from the gash on his forehead. The pain is gone, though, so that's a plus. He’s pretty sure that not feeling anything is a bad sign, but he is too tired to care. The sun is setting. It is a really pretty sunset. There is a little gap in the trees, right in his eye line, and through it, he can see the sunset perfectly. The sky isn’t just red, it is orange and pink and yellow, with soft shades of purple brushed delicately across white, fluffy clouds. It looked like one of those cringy Tumblr sunset paintings, complete with the solid black trees fanning the bottom of the canvas. It is ironic really, that his life is ending as the day ends. That his blood moves with the sun, slowly being drawn from his body. He watches as the sun is pulled from the sky, dragging his slowing heartbeat with it. He blinks slowly, seeing the owl flap its wings and the saplings curl their leaves and the ant run to its colony. Yeah, he thinks, as the moons first light gently caresses his face. The forest is not the worst place to die.


End file.
